Hetalia: Pure White and Dark Black
by Shadowmay
Summary: Germany and Japan become worried about Italy after a week of no sign or text that he is ok. They go up to his house to find that he is missing! Is Italy really missing, or is it something even worse than that!
1. 1: Fear!

**Chapter 1: Fear!**

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! HETALIA BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER!

The sun shines in Romano's face. He turns away from the light hopping to catch a little more time to sleep. Italy bursts through the door and runs over to Romano, who appears to be pissed now, and pulls him out of bed. Romano falls to the floor on his back and looks up at Italy, his eyes seething with rage, and gets up.

"What the hell are you doing!? I am trying to get some sleep before the day of your damn par-"

Romano stops and stares at Italy who's hair was blocking his eyes, he was smiling but not the warm smile he always does, Romano felt a sudden urge to run away from Italy but thought, _why do I need to run? It's Italy he wont hurt me!, _Italy put his hands behind his back and grinned. Romano looked at Italy terrified, it was a stare down between both brothers. Romano shook his head and pushed Italy out of his way. He looked back and saw Italy raising his head a little. His grin was gone and it turned into a frown. Italy pulled a baseball bat out from behind his back and walked toward Romano slowly. Of course the terrified brother could do one thing and one thing only, which was backing away from Italy. Italy ran and swung the bat at Romano, he dogged the hit and then ran to the door. Romano grabbed the doorknob and twisted it.

"Damn it all! It's locked!" He wailed.

Romano gasped and saw a shadow loom over him. He looked up and saw Italy's eyes. Nothing but his sockets were left there, Romano was paralyzed! He put his back up against the door and slid down it. Romano began to cry as Italy raised the bat up into the air to strike.

"I-Italy please no. Don't kill me! Please!" Romano said putting his hands on his head sobbing.

Italy smiled and said in a demonic voice, "Don't worry Romano Italy is safe with me."

Romano's eyes widened. Before he knew it everything turned dark. When he woke up it was dark, pain shot through Romano as if he was hit by a ton of bricks.

"Ow! Wh-Where the hell am I?" He said looking up.

Romano could see a ceiling and a bed, he also saw that he was propped up against the door, in a pool of his own blood. Romano got up and started to wobble around the room.

"I-Italy are you here?" He said a little dizzy from the amount of blood he lost.

Romano looked around until his eyes got adjusted to the darkness. He turned around and saw writing on the wall. A closer inspection shows that it is written in blood.

It says, "Don't tell anyone or else the next time I see you, you wont have any intestines!"

Romano began to cry as he read the writing.

He fell to his knees, "ITALY!" he wailed in despair.

One week later at Germany's house. America and China sit by the phone to wait for Romano's call to come to the party. Japan plays checkers with Russia. Germany paces back and forth. France sleeps on the couch. England sits at the table enjoying a cup of tea.

"When are they going to call! I swear dudes if they don't i'm going to go up there weather they want me to go or not!" America shouted.

Everyone looks at America.

"I agree with America-san on this." Japan said.

"Aru! How long does he need to set up a party!" China cried.

"Guys settle down Romano just got up and probably is setting up the decorations. Or Italy is doing that since Romano can't get off his lazy ass." England added.

Germany looked at France, "Are you going to add something France?"

France looked up at Germany, his thoughts raced to the question, "No. Moi doesn't have time to answer silly questions right now!" France plops is head on the couch and sighs.

Germany rolls his eyes.

"Germany-san do you mind if I check on Romano and Italy-san?" Japan asked.

Germany looked at the clock that was on his wall, _It's 1:00! They should've called by now. _Germany thought.

"I am coming vit you Japan."Germany said. He looked back at everyone and yelled, "While I am gone no one trashes this house understand!"

Everyone's head raises up. They all nod.

As Germany and Japan walk out of the house it begins to pour down rain. Germany opens the door and grabs two umbrellas from the coat rack. He hands the black one to Japan and he keeps the blue one. A few hours later Germany and Japan Make it to Italy's house and finds that all of the lights are off.

"Strange. Usually Romano and Italy are up at this time. Vhy are the lights off?" Germany questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Romano-san is in trouble." Japan said with a worried tone in his voice.

Germany runs up to the door and knocks... no answer. He tries again but this time a little bit more harder... still no answer.

"Here Germany-san let me try." Japan suggested.

Germany stepped aside so Japan could try to open the door.

"Hiya!" Japan screamed as he kicked the door down.

Germany looks inside and sees something lying in the middle of the floor. Japan turns his attention to what Germany is looking at. Japan steps inside to look for a light switch. He finds one and turns it on. Germany gasps when he finds out that the figure on the floor is...

"Romano! Vat happened to you!?" Germany screamed.

"He is unconscious from the amount of blood he lost!" Japan wailed.

"I'll carry him Japan. Tell the others to get an ambulance! Quick!" Germany screamed.

Japan nods and runs out of the house as fast as he can. Germany puts Romano on his back and begins to walk.

"S-Save I-Italy..." Romano whispers.

Germany stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widened with fear. _S-Save I-Italy!? Romano what happened! _he thought. Germany looked up at the sky.

"S-Save I-Italy?!" He said aloud.

Thank you for reading this! I am the one who doesn't finish a whole page! Please don't flag this! I worked so hard on this! And also Greece's cat army will come after you! :D (Next chapter will be up sometime this month or next month so don't bother me!)


	2. 2: Lies! (Part 1)

**Chapter 2: Lies! (part 1)**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! HETALIA BELONGS TO IT'S ORIGINAL OWNERS!**

Italy opens his eyes and sits up. He rubs his eyes and stares at the ground sleepily. He looked around at his surroundings and didn't see anything weird about the place he was in. Until he finally realized he wasn't home. His eyes widened as he looked around for the second time.

"Germany? Japan? Where are you guys!" He wailed, "This isn't funny guys! You're scaring me!"

Italy heard a moan behind him, he jumped to his feet and ran a few feet away from where he was sitting.

Italy began to smile, "Ve~ It's another person!" He said happily.

The Shadow, who was lying on the ground, began to get up. Italy ran to their side to help them up.

"Hello! My name is Italy. Do you have a name?" He said smiling.

The figure opened it's eyes. It's blood red eyes staring at Italy.

"Is this "name" you call needed?" It responded with a sweet little girl voice.

Italy nods.

"What is the point in having one?" The shadow asked.

"People wont know who you are without one." Italy answered with a smile.

"I don't know if this is a name but... some call me number 7." The figure said.

"Number 7?" Italy questioned.

"Yes it is the number given to me." The figure explained.

"So you don't actually have a real name?" Italy asked.

"Yes..."The figure said putting it's head down.

Italy tried to think of something else to say before the figure brought his feelings down too.

"How about I give you one!" Italy yelled happily.

The figure lifted it's head up and stared at Italy.

"How old are you? Are you a boy or a girl? What color is your hair? Why are your eyes re..." Italy stopped himself, and began to smile again, "How does Shadow sound?"

"Shadow? I like that name." The figure smiled.

"Great! Glad you like the name! But um... where are we?" Italy wondered.

"I don't know." Shadow answered.

Italy began to panic and run around. Shadow on the other hand was startled by his noises and tried to shut him up.

"Shh! Keep quiet!" Shadow snapped.

After Italy heard that he began to scream and yell even louder now. Shadow stuck her foot out making Italy trip.

"Italy," Shadow said, "Like I said keep your voice down."

Meanwhile back at Germany's house. America and China wait at their earlier positions, which was sitting in a chair next to the phone, France was arguing with England, and Russia was watching France and England argue with a big smile on his face. Prussia slams the door open and walks inside along with Austria, Hungary, and Spain.

"I heard there was a party so I came to..." Prussia stopped himself, looking around the room all he saw was everyone staring at him with a bored expression on their faces, "It seems we came to the wrong place."

"We were supposed to get a call from either Italy or Romano but we haven't heard from them. So Japan and Germany went to go and check up on them." China said sighing afterward.

"Dude this is getting us no where let's just go and see what their up to and-" America stops talking after he sees Japan run through the door.

"Someone call the ambulance! Romano-san is wounded!" Japan wailed.

England and France silenced themselves after they heard that, and America and China stood up shocked. Hungary grabs her phone and calls the ambulance. a few hours later. Germany gets back to the house and sees the ambulance in front of his house. He runs to his door and twists the doorknob. When he walked inside he saw Japan, America, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Russia, China, England, and France. Everyone looked up and rushed up to Germany, except Prussia who was trying to stay away from the koling Russia; so they could help carry Romano to the guest bedroom.

"So vhy didn't the paramedics take Romano to the hospital?" Germany questioned.

"They told us we didn't need their help so they left." England explained.

"Vhy didn't they take the ambulance back to the hospital then?" Germany questioned Russia.

"I was wondering about that too." Russia said.

"Where is Italy?" Hungary said with worry in her words.

"I don't know. The only thing Romano ever said was "Save Italy". But from vhat?!" Germany roared.

England looked down at the ground, worried about something.

"Whoa dude! You look pale!" America said surprised.

"Of course I look pale! This sounds almost like a horror movie!" England snapped.

Everyone stared at England for awhile... silent.

"A damn horror movie you can never wake out of!" England yelled punching the wall next to him.

"Vhat are you saying!" Germany screamed.

"I am saying it seems like this has happened before." England answered.

"What do you mean by this has happened before!" Austria yelled.

"..." England didn't answer.

"Damn it England stop messing vith us!" Germany wailed.

"I am sorry." England whispered.

A knock was heard downstairs at the front door. Everyone (except Romano) ran downstairs to see who it was. Germany opened the door and gasped.

"Hey Germany what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

"Italy!" Everyone(except England) yelled.

England remained in the exact same spot, eyes looking at Italy confused, he thought, _Italy is here?! But I thought-._

"England what are you doing standing over ther-" America was interrupted by England.

"That is not Italy."

"Bro I think you need some rest-"

"No I don't!" England snapped, "Italy would've come through the door without knocking. Don't you think so Germany?" England said grinning.

Germany's eyes widened. "You're correct! So that means..."

"Everything is starting to fit into place. Like it did 3 billion years ago!" England hollard.

**More to come! Thanks for reading!**


	3. 3: Lies! (part 2)

**Chapter 3: Lies! (part 2)**

**HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER!**

Everyone looked at England surprised. They all did not expect him to say such a thing.

"Come on bro this is definitely Italy! Your eyes must be playing tricks on you!" America said smiling, but looked a little uneasy.

Germany began to suspect something wrong with Italy. Instead of trying to defend himself Italy just stood there with his head down. Germany looked at England and yelled, "How the hell could this **not** be Italy?!"

"Like I said before Germany. Italy would have let himself in."

"But how the hell can you tell if it isn't Italy! He has the same features and everything!"

"Germany, ghouls tend to deceive the human eye, but they always forget to study how the person reacts towards their friends. I've seen it before!"

Germany glanced at Italy then looked back at England.

"Everyone step away from Italy." England demanded.

Everyone stepped back from Italy. Only to see him look up at them sadly. Italy began to walk to Germany.

England's eyes widened.

"Stop right there!" He yelled. England pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Italy.

Italy looked at England with his eyes wide open and full of fear. England was reluctant to pull the trigger, but had to to save his friends.

"E-England?" Italy said sadly.

England closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Few minuets later.

"Shadow where are we?" Italy asked curiously.

"I don't know." Shadow answered.

Italy began to feel a cold chill run down his spine, and so he shivered. Shadow also shivered. A few seconds later they heard footsteps behind them.

"Damn it! I guess you friends aren't that stupid as I thought." Shouted a strange voice.

Italy looked behind them and saw a shadowy figure behind them. A bright light blinded both Italy and Shadow. Italy turned toward Shadow to see if she was ok. What he saw was a little girl with long black hair that stretched down to her knees, and bright blood-red eyes, she wore a black dress and had on black dress shoes, and seemed to have a big black number 7 on her arm. _She did say they called her number seven. _Italy thought_. _He noticed Shadow's eyes beginning to fill up with tears all of a sudden. So he looked to where she was staring at, and saw a little girl who almost looked the same as Shadow. The only differences were that her skin was grey, her dress looked like it was torn up at the bottom of it, she had no eyes only sockets, her mouth was stitched up(but it could still open), and she had bloody looking claws. Italy stood there frozen in fear. The zombie like girl looked up and gave Italy a mean look.

"That stupid bastard shot me! I'll kill him for this!" The girl yelled.

"I-I know you. S-Somehow, somewhere, i-it seems like i-i've met you before!" Shadow said stuttering.

"Aw. Surprised to see me little sister? You look as cute as ever! Hehe..." The ghoulish girl said.

"Y-Your RotBlood!?" Shadow screamed.

"That's right! Hehe..." RotBlood giggled.

Italy looked at Shadow then back at RotBlood.

"This thing, is your big sister!?" Italy squealed.

"I-I guess so?" Shadow said uncertainly.

RotBlood turned away from her little sister and looked at Italy.

"Your friends are tough, but not tough enough!" RotBlood said giggling a little.

Italy looked at RotBlood with horror.

"What did you do to them!?" He yelled.

RotBlood laughed at Italy.

"I'll tell you right after a game!" She said in a demonic voice.

Italy and Shadow shuddered.

"What kind of game?" Shadow said.

"You need to learn to stay out of other people's business!" RotBlood demanded.

RotBlood began to pull on Italy's sleeve. Until Shadow slapped her fingers and pulled Italy away from RotBlood.

"Rot! We will not be playing your games today!" Shadow yelled.

RotBlood's head turned to look at Shadow in the face. Then after a while she turned her body around.

"I don't want you to be part of the game Shad-" RotBlood stopped and stared at Shadow surprised. "Oh so that's it... I was going to ask Italy to find the opposite but I guess the other ghouls already found it." RotBlood said evilly.

Shadow did not like where this was going. She and Italy took a step back from RotBlood and turned to run.

"I guess this way you will be able to find the 2nd more. I know that you both know them so well." RotBlood whispered.

Italy and Shadow ran out of the light and into the darkness. At Canada's house. Canada was making pancakes, since he didn't get invited to Italy's party, until he heard a knock on his door. Canada ran downstairs and looked through the peep-hole on is door. He gasped and opened the door quickly.

"I-Italy? What are you doing here?!" Canada asked.

"I think we need to stay here for a few Canada." Italy said.

Canada looked at Italy puzzled.

"W-Why?" He asked.

A little girl walked in front of Italy and looked up at Canada.

"We need to stay here for a few days that's all! Now let us in!" She demanded.

Canada opened the door to the house and them both in.

"Italy who is this with you?" Canada asked curiously.

Italy looked at Canada and smiled. "This is my new friend Shadow." He said cheerfully.

Canada looked at Shadow puzzled.

"She looks like she is only two years old. Where did you find her?" Canada asked.

"I don't know if she is two or not, and I found her in some weird dark place. We both ended up in there and we became good friends!" Said the Italian happily.

Shadow interrupted their conversation.

"Italy I think it's best if we leave here by tomorrow."Shadow said.

"Why?"He asked.

"Because if we don't I think we might put Your friend in danger. He has the same heart." Shadow said with an expressionless tone of voice.

Canada looked at Shadow a little frightened.

"So I guess we have a new member to our crew." Shadow said with an irritated tone in her voice .

"Ve~" Italy smiled

Canada didn't like that he was going to travel with Shadow and Italy. He tried to politely decline, but Shadow wouldn't accept it. So he, sadly, joined the team. Before Italy, Shadow, and Canada left on their journey, Canada went upstairs to turn off his stove and take the pancakes with him. Along with the maple syrup, a pan, pancake mix, and a book on how to survive in the wild. He stored it in a little book bag he got from his attic. After that he went back downstairs to join Shadow and Italy on their adventure.

**Sorry it took so long to upload! I am starting to get lazy! o_o NO NOT LAZINESS! Anyways I will not be able to put a due date from now on. They kinda scare me! Also when I set up a due date I never do it. Hope you all enjoy this lazy story writing. Sorry it turned out to be horrible!**


	4. 4: Lies! (Part 3)

Chapter 4: Lies! (part 3)

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND FAVORITE IF YOU LOVE THE STORY! (or just visit and read.)**

Canada traveled behind Italy who was traveling behind Shadow, a mysterious little girl who appeared with Italy when he went to Canada's house. Of course Canada began to suspect something wrong with Shadow, for she always had a blank expression on her face. As they walked away from Canada's house Canada began to feel something or someone watch him as he walked. Shivers went down his spine, he began to walk a little faster until he was next to Italy.

Italy looked at Canada with his hazel eyes, "Hey Canada what's wrong?" He questioned.

Canada's eyes snapped open and his head turned to look at Italy, "Nothing. Why do you ask?" He answered with a fake smile.

"Well because you look so scared right now. I just wanted to make sure your ok!" Italy's tone of voice changed from worried to a more happier kind of tone. Which made Canada even more worried. Not because of the fact that he felt something was spying on him, but it was the fact that he was traveling with Italy and a strange little girl that he knew nothing about. Shadow sensed his worried aura and stopped to turn around.

"Canada" Shadow began, "If you don't want to be here then go back to your safe home."

"No I am perfectly fine being here with you guys." Canada protested.

Shadow looked at Canada with her blood-red eyes for a few moments. This made Canada and Italy shudder at the sight of her emotionless face. The sound of rustling leaves was heard, making Shadow's wolf ears twitch,and making Italy and Canada jump 10 feet into the air. Italy began to cry a little and then clung to Canada's arm for protection. All three of them heard whispers and rustling coming from a small group of trees and bushes separated from a forest nearby. Shadow began to use her death stare in the direction the noise was coming from, which was coming from the northwest.

Back at Germany's house.

The Allies, Germany, Japan, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia set up a small search party for the real Italy. Of course the allies searched in for him in their group soon splitting because of France and England, and Japan, Germany, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia began to search for him to. The only problems were Prussia and Austria arguing and fighting every few minuets. Other than that their group was peaceful, but the Allies had many fights. America and England were arguing about tea and coffee. Russia was watching them with a big smile on his face, until Belarus showed up along with Ukraine. Then it became a major problem when Scotland showed up. He then joined America and England's argument, until he got bored and walked away from the group. France and Spain went back to the house to see how Romano was doing.

"Aw! He is so cute when he is asleep!" Spain said excitedly poking Romano's sleeping face.

Romano's eyes sprung open to see that both Spain and France were looming over him.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN FACE YOU BASTARDS!" He wailed. He then began to throw random items at both France and Spain.

Anyways, Germany and Japan secretly separated from their group and searched for Italy by themselves. Soon realizing that someone was running after them.

"You potato bastard!" Said a familiar voice. Of course right on cue, Romano was charging at them at full speed. "Go back to your group! I am going to find Italy!" He yelled.

"Vhat are you saying!? You can't just go trying to find Italy wounded like that!" Germany despised Romano pushing himself to save his little brother, but that is the one trait he admires about Romano. That and him being quiet.

"I agree with Germany-san. You need to rest, if you push yourself too hard then you might faint somewhere and then you can't contact us to save you." Japan explained.

"I don't need your help!" Romano screamed. "I am capable of handling this by myself!"

"Alright... but if you vake up the next morning in the voods don't say I didn't warn you." Germany warned.

Romano turned around and waved his hand at Germany, _I know that you potato bastard_. He thought.

A few hours later.

Romano swore he could hear Italy's voice through the forest.

"Hey Canada what's wrong?" He heard Italy say.

Romano's eyes grew wide. He ran through the forest to hear Canada's faint voice, but all he could hear was "Nothing," from Canada. Suddenly Romano stepped on a twig. Receiving a squeal from Italy and Canada. Romano stopped dead in his tracks, then began to walk a little closer to the noises he heard coming from the North. Romano reached the end of the forest and came to a track of footprints. Human footprints. He then followed the footprints with his eyes until he saw Italy, Canada, and a small little girl with black long hair. Romano smiled and began to run to his little brother. A shadow stretched over the group suddenly, making Romano run faster to them. He stopped and noticed someone really tall walking slowly towards them. Romano stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the monster. His heart began to race, his eye's widened in fear, he was paralyzed, and stood like a statue. Suddenly, he saw the same exact shadow that was stretching over Italy and his friends, but this time it was stretching over him. He heard panting behind him, and felt something breath on his shoulder. He turned around slowly with his eyes closed. Once his head was turned all the way around he began to open his eyes. He saw something frightening and his eyes began to well up with tears.

**Cliffhangers are always mean to everyone. LOL! Sorry for the long wait. I had to think of something before I began the story. At first I was going to make Belarus appear at Germany's house. Then I was going to make Belarus and Ukraine meet Italy, Canada, and Shadow. Then I thought, _Nah that is way too obvious!_ So I made them appear when they were searching.(along with Scotland!) All three of them get a cameo! YAY!**


	5. 5: Lies! (Part 4)

**Chapter 5: Lies! (part 4)**

**Hello again readers! I am REALLY sorry for taking so long on writing this! I had writers block... ANYWAYS! I was finally hit by an idea so for all of the people who wanted to read this here you go! I also started started **

.:LE SPAIN'S POV!:.

After Romano was done throwing his tantrum, he ran out the door saying that Italy was in trouble! I couldn't let my little Roma get hurt, so I followed him! I lost sight of him back at the tree with a weird red spot on it. I stared at only for a few until I heard a scream. It sounded like... Italy's? Can it be! Has Roma found Italy!? I ran as fast as my feet could carry me until I saw Romano. I went to talk to him until this tall black looking thingy went behind him! It's head was near the back of his head when it bent over to see him. The thing then straitened it's back then raised it's large claw like hands.

_Oh no! It's going to hurt my little Roma!_ I thought running towards him.

I pushed Romano out of the way to save his life. Romano got up to look at the person who saved him only to realize it was me.

"You damn bastard!" He called out.

I smiled my usual smile until I got all of the wind knocked out of me by that weird creature. I was airborn until my back hit a tree causing all of my bones to break. I slid down the tree and just sat there looking at Romano. I could see his eyes wide and I swore I saw tears streaming down his face. I smiled my smile one more time until everything turned black...

.:LE NO ONE'S POV!:.

Russia had gotten away from Belarus only to find another problem. He saw what looked like a big castle of some kind. Well it looking that tall it must be a castle given the fact it wasn't going straight up into the sky like skyscrapers, it was like a really dark purple, it's top was blocked by grey clouds circling it, he could see that it didn't look like any castle he's ever seen, but still it looked pretty cool with the towers on each side of the main building itself. Russia was about to go into the strange castle until he saw really tall people holding something in their hands. He decided it would be a good idea to move in a little closer to see who these 'people' had. When he did all he could see was their hair. One of the captured people had light brown hair with a curl sticking out of it, the other had darker hair also with a curl sticking out of it. Now the other tall, dark, and scary 'person' had what looked like a little girl in it's hand, she had REALLY long black hair that looked like it went to her knees, and of course Russia also saw a blonde with a curl sticking out of his hair. Russia sighed and began to walk behind the tall figures. He actually did that without being spotted. Probably because he is stealthy or the tall figures are just really stupid. He taped on the blondes head to wake him up. His head shot up reveling who he was.

"Canada? What are you doing here?" Russia whispered.

"I don't know... you tell me."Canada demanded.

"Well it looks like your being carried by tall guys that look like slenderman." Russia began to point out the obvious.

"They aren't people they are actually ghouls..."

Canada looked at the other hand of the monster, "Shadow? I didn't know you were still up."

Shadow lifted her head to look up at Canada, but when she did she kinda scared him by her expressionless face and...

"Uh-um. Shadow th-there i-is bl-blood dripping d-down your f-face!" Canada screamed while still whispering.

"Quiet down." Shadow sneered.

"Da, we don't want the Ghoul things to catch u-" Russia was interrupted when something grabbed the back of his shirt, and of course it was another of those tall dark ghouls. Russia sighed.

_I knew this would happen..._ Russia thought.

"DAMN BASTARD! LET-A ME GO!" Someone shouted.

"Ve! Be-a quiet! We don't-a want them to-a eat us!" Shouted a second voice.

Shadow looked at Russia who then looked at Canada who was staring at Shadow. _Italy and Romano..._ They all thought in unison.

.:LE TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY FLYING MINT BUNNY:.

Shadow, Russia, and Canada were put in the same cell while Italy and Romano got a different one.

"Oh great! The creepy bastard is-a here!" Romano yelled.

The harsh words Romano threw at Russia only made him smirk, and a little erie purple thing surrounded Russia. Which only made Shadow have a glint of curiosity in her eyes. She noticed that Canada was hiding behind her when Russia had the creepy child-like smile on his face.

.:SHADOW'S POV!:.

"This is bad..." I said solemnly.

"Hm? What's-a bad Shadow?" Italy asked curiosity shown obvious in his voice.(FINALLY! I GOT THEM THEIR ACCENTS PAT DOWN! Well not pat down...)

"We have all the dark black hearts and the pure white hearts." I confessed. I literally didn't want to tell them...but there was no other way around the situation that were in.

"W-What do you mean S-Shadow? Canada stuttered.

I turned to him and sighed, "You and Italy are the Pure White. Me and Russia are the Dark Black...therefore we played into a damn trap." I said darkly.

Even though my face was just expressionless. Everyone could tell the anger in my voice as I continued to talk.

"What-a do those bastards need from-a my brother!?" Romano yelled.

I turned away from Canada and glared at the older Italian making his angered face turn into one of pure terror. This is the only thing I ever liked about myself...the fact that I can scare people is what makes me have a shred of this...strange feeling...what did these humans call it...oh! Happiness! That's what they call it! Happiness!

My glare ended, and I sighed, "They don't just want Italy's, they also want Canada's..." I didn't finish. because of this...other feeling. Was this sadness? If so I do not like this feeling. AT ALL. I gulped down my other feeling which I concluded was fear, "They want their heart."

**Awwwww...Shadow is starting to have feelings! YAY! I finally got this done! Now I am working on my England x Reader!**


	6. 6: Death Awaits! (Lies Ending!)

**Chapter 6: Death awaits! (Lies ending!)**

**Hello! I'm finally back from my camping! Now to business...**

_**.:Romano's POV:.**_

"They-a want what!?" I shouted at the dark haired girl.

After Spain was smacked into a tree i've been scared out of my mind! That giant dark bastard! Now this little girl is saying that these things want my brothers heart! WHAT ELSE ARE THEY GOING TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME!?

The raven black haired girl cleared her throat, "I just hope...they don't let **_her_** execute us."

My eyes widened, "WHAT-A DO YOU-A MEAN BY 'EXECUTE US'!?"

"Calm-a down Fratello!" Italy yelled, "Were-a going to-a be fine!"

I looked at Shadow with pleading eyes. She shook her head, "Now...is the end of the line for us..."

My eyes welded up with tears," So...they are going to take him away from me?"

Shadow nodded.

_**.:Russia's POV:.**_

I can't believe it...were going to die a horrible death. Not even my pipe can get us out of this mess. I crawl over to Canada and hug him tightly, but not to tight.

**_.:Canada's POV:._**

I feel Russia's arms around me hugging me. Italy and Romano are saying their good-bye's to each other, Russia and I are crying silently, but Shadow just sits in the same place. Not moving an inch. I guess...even the most strongest have a fear too. We all fear death though. It's not an uncommon thing.

_**.:Italy's POV:.**_

I hear the door open loudly. Fear and sadness fill my body up. It's cold here now, and I don't know why. My question was finally answered when a big cold hand grabbed the back of my shirt.

"NOOOOO! PUT-A ME DOWN!" I screamed flailing my arms and legs.

"VENEZIANO!" Romano yelled.

_'My life is over!'_ I thought. That was, until something tugged on my arm. Well...actually. Both my arms! I looked up to see that Romano was tugging on my left arm and Shadow was tugging on my right.

"Put. Him. Down." Shadow said rather darkly, anger written in her voice. Wait...anger? Is she actually feeling something!?

The monster looked over to Shadow and my brother, "_**Fine...you all are coming**_** too_~!_**" It said in a happy demonic tone.

_**.:Shadow's POV:.**_

_'Shit! I forgot they like to torture people!' _

Italy was prayed from both mine and Romano's hands, the ghoul grabbed Romano's arm with a tentacle. After him and Italy were both out of their cell it slammed the door and opened ours. Grabbing our arms like they did Romano's.

_'This really is the end. Isn't it?' _I thought.

"So. She will be taking their hearts? Am I correct?" I stated more than asking.

_**"Aww~! Aren't you a smart cookie~! Yes. She is indeed! Rotblood will be taking their**** hearts!"**_ The ghoul answered happily, it's demonic voice still there. I know they just use that to scare us...no need to fake it!

"Drop the act! I know you just use that demonic tone of voice to scare us." I stated without any emotion in my words. I was quite good at doing that! I suppose it did come in handy at things like this...

_**"You're no fun!"**_It complained using it's dark normal tone now.

It didn't scare me at all really, but I saw that Romano, Canada, and Italy were still scared out of their witts! Russia on the other hand had a child like expresion on his face with a dark aura surrounding him.

_'Weird...' _I thought staring at his child-like expresion.

_**.:Prussia's POV:.**_

"W'ere did Spain go?" France asked me. I smiled at him.

"How should ze awesome me know? He ran past me and said he was going to look for Romano. Ever since zen he never came back!"

"Should we look for 'im?"

I sighed, "Probably. Considering it's dark out."

Now. France and the AWESOME me were looking for our buddy in the forest. It was erie, of course the awesome Prussia wasn't scared!

"Bruder? Where are you going?" Said a voice behind me that sounded all to familiar.

"Vest!? Vere ze hell have you been!?" I screamed at him.

"Calm down!" My little brother yelled.

"Sorry Germany! Were looking for Spain. 'ave you seen 'im by any chance?" France asked.

"Hmm...I thought I saw him run over there." West said pointing to the North.

"Zat doesn't explain vy you are here!" I yelled continuing to hollar at him.

"I thought I heard Italy screaming..." West said.

"O'! So that is w'y your 'ere!" France said happily.

"Yes." Germany said nodding.

Just then we here a scream.

_'A female scream? What the- It's Hungary!'_

_**.:Hungary's POV:.**_

I looked at something that was human sized leaning on a tree staring at me.

"H-Hola."

"S-Spain!?" I screamed tears forming in my eyes. "What happened!?"

I took out my flashlight and shined it on the Spanish man. Only to see him covered in blood, probably his own, and bruises. I gasped and backed up a couple of steps.

Spain's eyes were filled with tears as he said, "T-They took him! They t-took my little Roma!"

"O' DEAR GOD! SPAIN!" Said a French voice.

"SPAIN! WHAT ZE HELL HAPPENED!?" Said a German voice.

"H-Hola F-France...H-Hola P-Prus..." Spain couldn't finish his sentence due to him fainting.

I stood there frozen in fear. Tears threatening to leak from my eyes. My hands covered my mouth to keep me from screaming. France passed me along with Germany who went to help the fainted Spaniard. Prussia stopped beside me. Eyes widened in fear and sadness. I turned and hugged Prussia, all of the tears that were building up inside me were leaking out of my eyes. Prussia looked surprised at me for a few until he hugged me back.

_**.:No one's POV:.**_

Shadow, Italy, Russia, Canada, and Romano came to what seemed to be a garden with dead grass and trees everywhere, and a big pond of blood in the center. They came closer to it only to see that there was a small whirlpool in the center with what seemed to be a little girl with white-ish black hair and pale skin. Her eyes where red, but darker than shadows. She had what seemed to be barbed wire on her arms and legs. She also held a scythe in her hands, When they got closer they could see that she was floating above the swirling mass of blood.

"You lying bastard! This is not Rotblood!" Shadow yelled on the top of her lungs while trying to break free of the ghouls grasp.

_**"Hm? I know that! Anyways, why did you even trust me in the first place~?"**_The ghoul laughed.

Shadow sighed, "Death awaits..."

**How much did you like this chapter? Really good huh!? GOOD! I got inspiration from a vocaloid song called 'Guard and Scythe' Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


End file.
